


Yusuke's Day Out

by Frozen_Fortune



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Fortune/pseuds/Frozen_Fortune
Summary: Yusuke gets drug along on one of Botan and Keiko's shopping trips. How will he manage to survive.





	Yusuke's Day Out

It was a lovely day and many people were enjoying themselves as they wandered around the town. The sun was bright and merry while the birds sang and frolicked in the clear blue sky.

Many stores were open as the spring time breeze was warm and carried the smell of newly bloomed flowers.

"Man... Why do I have to come along?" Yusuke whined.

He had somehow been tricked by Keiko and Botan to accompany them on their shopping trip.

"Because Yusuke, we need someone strong to carry our stuff." Botan laughed as Keiko lead the way down the street.

"This sucks... I could be playing video games with Kuwabara... or kicking his ass." Yusuke thought for a moment. "I could be kicking Kuwabara's ass at video games!" Now that was something he liked to do. Kicking Kuwabara's ass at anything was very enjoyable to the spirit detective.

Yusuke continued to sulk as he followed the girls.

"Stop whining Yusuke. A day with us isn't going to kill you." Was Keiko's reply from up ahead.

"Yeah it will."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything..." Yusuke then proceeded to kick at the sidewalk. This was going to be a long and boring day. An entire afternoon of girl talk, giggling, and other dull things when he could be off doing things he enjoyed. Like sleeping.

Doing Koenma's stupid missions were usually better than this.

An hour had passed quickly as Keiko and Botan tried on and bought things. Except for Yusuke, it dragged on for what seemed like eternity. He was getting tired of just standing around getting asked what he thought of their new outfits, if it fit right, or getting stared at by the shop's employees thinking that he might try to steal something.

He was a punk, not a thief. Ok, maybe he had the habit of lifting a few things in the past, but Keiko's constant nagging about it had gotten him to stop. Anything to stop the nagging.

As Botan was looking through the tops, Yusuke spotted two employees hiding behind a display case watching him.

"Can you two hurry up?! I getting tired of being watched like I'm going to steal something."

"In a minute Yusuke." Said Keiko "I want to buy these shoes."

"How many pairs of shoes do you need? You have like fifty!" Really, why did girls need so many shoes?

"Because, unlike you, I need shoes that match my clothes." Keiko started toward the checkout without looking at Yusuke. "I need to look reasonable."

"Are you saying I look bad?" Yusuke huffed. He really didn't care if he did or not, he was just looking for something to do and starting fights was something he was good at.

"Yes Yusuke, gelled hair is so out!" Botan giggled as she placed a purple butterfly clip in his hair.

Yusuke glared at his assistant. No one disses his hair. "You dissing my hair little Bo Peep?"

"Yes I am little sheepy!" Botan giggled at she darted to the back of the shop with Yusuke on her tail.

Keiko could hear Botan yelling 'Baaaaa!' as Yusuke chased her around the display racks. It was like babysitting, just with bigger babies.

Yusuke had managed to trap Botan in-between a display rack and the wall. He was going to show her what happens when you dis his hair. Slowly he stalked in like a tiger going after its wounded prey, evil smirk planted on his face. There was no way she could fly away from him this time.

Botan was glancing around looking for an escape. She had always been able to fly away when she had said something to make fun of or get a reaction out of the Spirit Detective. This time she was stuck. She couldn't fly away without everyone in the shop and on the street seeing her. What was going to happen to her?

'Think Botan, think. You have to get out of this.' She fidgeted as he stalked closer. 'What's the worst he could do? Tickle me to death? Nah, this is Yusuke. He'd probably just flip my skirt for the whole world to see my pink panties and run off laughing with Keiko hot on his trail as I die from embarrassment. Yeah, that sounds more like him.' She thought harder. Something had to work... 'Bingo!'

"Hi Kurama!!" Botan yelled as she waved over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Nice try. I'm not stupid Botan, you tried that one last week." She wasn't going anywhere. Revenge for dissing his hair, among wanting to be perverted with an excuse was going to be his.

Chuckling could be heard behind him. "Tormenting Botan today?"

Oh shit... That's not.. Is it? Couldn't be. Why would he be here? This was a girl store.

Slowly he turned. He was greeted with an amused smile from his fox demon friend, followed by the usual look from a certain fire demon.

"Hey there Kurama, Hiei. What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke asked trying to figure out why they would be here of all places.

"I came to look for a birthday gift for my mother. Hiei joined me so I would have some company." Kurama still chuckled. Tormenting Botan wasn't that funny was it?

"Hey, aren't you two worried about people thinking you're gay walking around with each other in girl stores?" Of course Yusuke had to ask with a smirk.

Hiei snorted. "You're the one chasing a girl in pink around a shop with a purple butterfly in your hair."

'Damn!' Yusuke ripped the hairclip from his head and chucked it at Botan as she scampered by, ducking behind Kurama. He had forgotten that she has stuck it in his hair. He couldn't feel it because of his hair gel.

"Yeah well, whatever." Was Yusuke's response followed by a snort.

Botan giggled from behind Kurama.

"You guys ready to go? Oh hello Kurama, hello Hiei. What brings you here?" Keiko asked as she walked up to the group.

"I'm here to look for a gift for my mother, but I'm not quite sure what to get her." Kurama pondered for a moment.

"We can help!" Botan almost shouted as she sprang out from her hiding place behind the ex-thief.

Keiko looked pleased "Great idea! I know a shop that sells wonderful body and bath stuff. I'd say your mother would like something like that."

"Here Yusuke, hold my purse." Yusuke wasn't even given enough time for a response before he had Keiko's flower patterned purse shoved into his arms. "But I don't--"

The group started to giggle and chuckle at the sight of Yusuke with her purse. 

"It matches your eyes Yusuke." was Kurama's comment while he tried to hide a smile. Hiei continued to look bored.

Yusuke glared at everyone within a twenty foot radius, before slinging the bag over his shoulder. 

"You're just jealous 'cuz I make it look good!" Was the only thing he said as he strutted past them, followed by a chorus of laughter.


End file.
